gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night King
Name Soooo, how do we know this White Walker is the Night's King? --Martell (talk) 16:54, April 28, 2014 (UTC) : Viewer's Guide.-- 17:02, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :: Ah, they've changed it to just "a Walker"... did they realise how badly they slipped up, or was it just a mistake?-- 17:57, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :: Maybe "Night's King" is just the title for the leader of the White Walkers in the show? ( 18:00, April 28, 2014 (UTC)) ::: But then why remove it from the guide.-- 18:06, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: It could only be a mistake or it was an unintentional spoiler. But personally I don't think this is the original "Night's King" from the Age of Heroes, he looked too much like one of "the Others" for once being a human. ( 18:17, April 28, 2014 (UTC)) ::: :::Just a note , under the "in the show" sections it speculates that the supposed Night King can change human babies into White Walkers or Whigs. I assume it was supposed to be wights and not a now defunct political party from US or Britain. 19:15, April 28, 2014 (UTC)Eatz ::: They should open this up to be editted. HBO inadvertently confirmed that the Night's King is alive and not deceased. 01:44, April 29, 2014 (UTC)~~ No, it clearly wasn't HBO's intention for the information to be revealed so early, hence why they removed it. The page will remain locked.-- 13:34, April 30, 2014 (UTC) This is what I think. HBO made an error and stupidly spoiled his real identitety. But I think he's not the same LC Night's King of Commander of Nightfort. He's jus one Other leader, who is King of Night, or something like that. He's propably named Night's King, but is not the same from Old Nan's (RIP) stories. --Gladiatus (talk) 17:17, April 30, 2014 (UTC) The being shown at the end of S4E4 was not the same mythical Night King that was the 13th head of the Night's Watch. Some people say it is, and some say it isnt, and nobody can confirm anything at this point (hell, it might even turn out to be The Great Other, who is a god of ice and darkness, thus 'Night King'); it might be worth putting a "Trivia" or something at the bottom of the page pointing out that the being was initially listed as "Night King" but later changed, since thats about the only thing that can be confirmed, and should keep people from trying to add it as some kind of confirmed fact. Tathra (talk) 23:52, April 30, 2014 (UTC) First, a little off-topic, by the Whigs are still around. They're called Liberal Democrats, now. As for the Night's King, I think its a bit late for them to be hiding this being's identity, now that the cat is out of the bag. --Fenrir51 (talk) 01:24, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Merge please. Someone needs to merge this page with the Night's King / White Walker's master page, now that we know they are one and the same.—ArticXiongmao (talk) 03:21, June 1, 2015 (UTC) How do we know this? The page on the Night King derived from Histories & Lore says this: "The Night's King and Queen were both killed for the crimes..." How can we be sure that they're the same person? It's not impossible for a new Night's King to have taken power, and that the Night King from Hardhome is a different figure than the one from antiquity. All we know is that they both held the same title. Lksdjf (talk) 01:01, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Split How do we know this Night's King is the same as the ancient Night's King of stories?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:08, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Heraldry icon We need a heraldry icon to represent the White Walkers. Any ideas? I was thinking maybe a blue eye, or the head of one of those ice scepter/spear things.--Ser Patrek (talk) 11:20, June 2, 2015 (UTC) : I'd vote for an icy blue eye on a white background, since both White Walkers and their wights have it. DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 11:59, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Physical difference? Should it be noted on the page that unlike all the other White Walkers, who have long white hair and no horns, he has icy horns and no hair at all? It seems to me to be worth noting. DRAEVAN13 Category:User Signature Templates 11:58, June 2, 2015 (UTC) UNMERGE ...I'm not sure if this was thoroughly discussed while I was away: No, the Inside the Episode Guide does not refer to him as "the Night's King". It consistently called him "The Night King" -- no possessive "S". Even the HBO Viewer's Guide synopsis also consistently uses "The Night King". Second...even if he was called "the Night's King"....why did everyone assume they're the same person? Maybe "Night's King" is a title, like "Storm King" or "King in the North". We should treat them as two separate characters. One called "The Night King" (the White Walker), and one called "The Night's King" - or perhaps "The Night's King (Legendary)" etc. Thoughts on this? We need to settle it soon. Unfortunate that we're starting to run into book-spoiler stuff like this with no clear answer.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:07, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Ask Cogman? --Gladiatus (talk) 19:00, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'd go for the article split. One for the "Original Recipe" Night's King and another for the "Extra-Spiny Crispy" Night's King.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:14, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :: I'd say try and establish a definite answer as to whether or not they're the same before taking any further action.--Ser Patrek (talk) 19:37, June 7, 2015 (UTC)